1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital medical and/or dental imaging systems utilizing reusable photo-stimulable phosphor imaging plates (PSP), and more particularly, to an apparatus for restoring image capabilities to photo-stimulable phosphor imaging plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A photo-stimulable phosphor imaging plate (PSP) records an image by x-ray radiation. An exposed imaging plate is thereafter scanned or read by a scanner digitally storing the image in a computer processing unit. Since an imaging plate is reusable, residual latent image must be removed from such imaging plate prior to reuse, which is essentially a release or discharge of trapped electrons. There are automatic imaging systems wherein imaging plates are not manually handled and integrally perform such release or discharge function.
There are many imaging systems which require manual handling of imaging plates associated with dental scanners or image readers. In such imaging systems, the user exposes an imaging plate to a light source of a known power for a time sufficient at a total energy per unit area adequate to release or discharge trapped electrons of a previous latent image, preferably of at least about 95.5 percent in order to minimize or eliminate a ghost image which might remain from the previous exposure.
Existing technology associated with manual handling of imaging plates recommends the placing of imaging plates face down on a horizontal surface of a view box or clipped to a vertical surface of a wall mounted view box; a view box is used for viewing x-ray films. The lowest measured light intensity at any given point on the view box determines the amount of time required to release or discharge trapped electrons of a previous latent images by dividing exposure requirement by such intensity.
Existing technology introduces several adverse factors which effect imaging plates. The surface of the view box may be dusty or have particulate matter adhering thereto which may adhere to the image surface of the imaging plate and thereby possibly degrading subsequent images. Further, in positioning the imaging plate on such a view box, the imaging surface of the imaging plate may be scratched leading to premature degradation. Still further, surface imperfections on the view box may cause shadows on the imaging plate thereby preventing complete release or discharge of trapped electrons of any latent image of the imaging plates at such locations. Finally, manipulation of imaging plates on such surfaces invariably cause the users to touch the imaging surface of the imaging plate with concomitant deposition of body oils and acids on the sensitive surface prematurely degrading the imaging plates useful life.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for releasing or discharging trapped electrons of a latent image from a photo-stimulable imaging plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus releasing or discharging trapped electrons of a latent image from a photo-stimulable imaging plate obviating concomitant problems of the prior art.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for releasing or discharging trapped electrons of latent images from a photo-stimulable imaging plate accommodating all sizes of intraoral imaging films.
There is disclosed a photo-stimulable imaging film restoration apparatus comprised of a housing defining a chamber for a light source and having an opening for a translucent plate member having a front surface including a member for positioning proximate the plate member imaging film for restoration and facile removal by grasping side portions of an imaging film.